The Way of Permanent Abnegation
by WriterLea
Summary: What if Tris chose Abnegation as her permanent faction? Will she like her new life in her old faction, or wish she went to Dauntless with a new life, new name, new everything?
1. Tris's Discussions

As Tris walked into the aptitude test room, she felt sure she would be okay. _It's probably just multiple choice or something_ she assured herself. _Nothing to be worried about_. Boy, she was wrong.

When Tris walked out of the aptitude test about an hour later, her head was spinning and was slightly dizzy. She kept asking herself, _what did I just experience? _Each time she though of the question, her head thought of the dog that tried to attack a little girl. Sure, it was a simulation, but it would haunt Tris forever. She'd been told she couldn't fit in anywhere, no matter what. Tris had learned from Tori that being 'Divergent' as it was called, was bad and had to try and hide it.

Tris had run into a factionless man, and as she took out food to give him, he grabbed her wrist and said, "Shame, your pretty, but your so plain. Maybe you should chose a faction where someone might like you." Tris was in shock as the man left.

When Tris arrived home, she saw her brother Caleb making dinner and started to help. She was still shaken up by the man's words, _shame your so pretty, but your so plain. _Tris wondered if he knew to adorn oneself was considered extravagant and a sin in Abnegation.

"Big day tomorrow, get to chose where we go for the rest of our lives." Tris said, trying not to sound shaken up.

"Yeah." Caleb responded. He was usually quieter than Tris, but he barely said a word, as if he was still in the simulation.

When Tris's parents got home, they ate dinner quietly, and said nothing except small talk here and there, until Marcus's son, Tobias, came up.

"The Erudite are attacking Marcus again, making false claims he abused his son, Tobias." Andrew, Tris's father said.

"As if he wants to remember his son." Natalie said.

"Why would they do that?" Tris asked quietly.

"Sweetie, they're just suspicious of him. They want to make sure he did nothing wrong that made Tobias chose another faction out of hatred." Natalie said gently. No one said a word throughout dinner after that.

"Big day tomorrow, and I want you to know, I love you, both, and no matter what faction you chose, I love you, now and forever." Natalie said, hugging her son and daughter. Andrew did the same.

** Okay, so this is my first Divergent fanfic, hope you like it! The dialogue is different from the book, I would never copy! I tried to use scenes from the book in my own way, like with the man. Sorry I wasn't all specific, but I wanted to make a point she was shaken up by the events of that day. **_**NO FLAMERS!**_

**-Lea**


	2. Beatrice Choses Her Destiny

Beatrice had trouble sleeping; she didn't know what to do tomorrow._ Should I stay with my family? Or go where I could star a new life?_ She wondered. She fell asleep, many questions arising in her mind.

When Beatrice awoke the next morning, she had seen she was a few minutes off schedule. _Why didn't Caleb wake me up?_ She thought. But then when she went into his room she saw he was still asleep, too.

"Caleb!" She whispered. "We're late! It's time to go!" Beatrice said. Caleb woke up immediately and got up.

"Mom and Dad must've left already and didn't wake us up." Caleb said. Beatrice nodded and said, "Get dressed, don't eat, we need to go." Caleb nodded and Beatrice got ready. She quickly looked in the mirror that was hidden to see how she looked. She was still short, but looked mature and not as childish anymore. She quickly hid it again and went to the front door and ran with Caleb to where they would find their destinities.

When they arrived, they knew they had just made it as everyone was settling in. Beatrice quickly found her age and faction and sat down. Caleb sat a row behind her.

"Do what you were born to do." Caleb whispered as Jeanine started her speech. Beatrice pondered what he meant. Was she meant to fight? Or to help others peacefully. The test had been no help, she had to trust her instincts said. She saw about half of her friends stay behind in Abnegation, and the other to a new life. She wondered if she would be a different person in another faction. She barely noticed as her brother was called up, but once she saw him make his way down the steps to his new life, she watched as he stepped on the stage and took the knife from Marcus, and he debated over Erudite and Abnegation. P_lease chose Abnegation _she pleaded in her head. _Do what you know is right._ Much to her dismay, her brother chose Erudite, the traitor faction. Her parents would love him less, but as he left to sit with his new faction, he nodded in a way that suggested he was born to be there. This disagreed; Caleb was selfless and helpful to anyone who needed it. As her name was called, she stood up, back straight, and walked to the stage, acting as if she owned it. She took the knife from Marcus, and closed her eyes, and with a hard slice, her blood went on the rocks of Abnegation. Beatrice felt relieved, and walked back to her original faction. _At least when training is done I can live at home _she thought_. Then I can show my parents I was meant to do what they encourage me to do. _

**Beatrice and Four/Tobias will meet in later chapters. It may seem unlikely, but I have found a way for them to connect (I'm not sure if I will make them a couple yet). Also, some people from the original books who transferred to Dauntless will be in Abnegation with Beatrice. Please review **_**NO FLAMERS! **_**-Lea**


	3. What to do

As Beatrice sat with the new initiates of her old faction, she felt at home and at peace. She would've missed home if she choose Dauntless, and she'd heard the training in Dauntless was excruciatingly hard, and wasn't sure if she would've been able to handle it with her small body. _Stop it_ she chided herself. _That's not the faction you chose. _And besides, if she had chose another faction, her parents might be outraged, as they were with Caleb's decision. Her parents told her and Caleb the Dauntless were crazy, always climbing and jumping off trains and had piercings and tattoos all over them like 'hoodlums' as her parents would say.

Her parents smiled proudly at her, well, her mother. Her father was glaring at Caleb, but Caleb didn't notice as he watched his friends choose their new life. Tris wondered if her father would bad-mouth her brother. If he did, her mom would surely tell him he should still love Caleb and her for choosing the place they felt they were meant to be. Beatrice wasn't sure how she felt about her brother leaving her. She still loved him, but couldn't quite comprehend why he would choose Erudite of all factions. He belonged in Abnegation, same as her. If anything, Caleb was more selfless than her, always helping people.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, Beatrice kept glancing at her brother, who refused to meet her eyes. Beatrice swore she would see her brother right after training, which she wondered what they had to do. Her guess was they had to help people everyday to become more selfless, and she'd heard the final exam was a simulation where you had to help people with their problems, but the issue was, if the person's problem was your problem, how would you solve it? She might have to sacrifice herself to save another, and she was suddenly glad she hadn't chose Dauntless, because she might die or become factionless. She was grateful she'd chosen a place where her family was. The only problem was, what would home be like without her brother?

**Sorry about the short chapter, I am busy and will try to write longer chapters but not a lot because I am still busy until June, then the story will get better and longer. Private Message me if you have any questions and please ****follow and review****. NO FLAMERS! -Lea**


	4. A New Friend

**Hello sorry it's been awhile hope you enjoy! -Lea**

As the ceremony of people broke up, Beatrice shot once last glance at her brother, who didn't even watch for her. Instead, his head was down and he looked…ashamed. _He should be, going to the enemy faction like that _Beatrice thought. She was ashamed to call him her brother, and now people would tease her, and people would write articles about why he left…Suddenly Beatrice couldn't stand the thought of people annoying her about why her brother left, since she was a clueless as they were about why he did this.

As Beatrice followed the other initiates, a girl about her age started talking.

"Hey, I'm Stella." The girl said.

"Beatrice." She replied back.

"So what made you come to Abnegation?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm from Dauntless, and I was never selfless. I could never sacrifice something for someone else like we were suppose to. My parents hated me for years and I wanted to show them I could be. So I took advantage at the ceremony and went here to show them I can be selfless." Stella said.

"I was going to leave to Dauntless, but I wanted to make my parents proud. My brother left to Erudite. My parents will call him a traitor now, along with the rest of the faction." Beatrice said.

"I'm sorry." Stella said. They stopped along with the other initiates.

"This is your temporary bedrooms. Next to each bed has an alarm clock to wake you up, 5:45 on the dot, so you can get an early start on helping the community." Their instructor boomed. Stella and Beatrice chose beds near each other.

"I hope I don't get cut." Stella said.  
"I hope I'm not either. Because if we do, both our parents will hate us. That's one thing our parents would have in common." Beatrice jokes.

"You're not going to fail, anyway, I can teach you to be selfless." Beatrice said, serious again.

** What do you think of Stella? Is she toying with Beatrice? Or telling the truth. Sorry it is short please leave reviews no flamers. -Lea**


	5. AN NOT CONTINUING STORY

**Hello sorry it's been awhile hope you enjoy! -Lea**

As the ceremony of people broke up, Beatrice shot once last glance at her brother, who didn't even watch for her. Instead, his head was down and he looked…ashamed. _He should be, going to the enemy faction like that _Beatrice thought. She was ashamed to call him her brother, and now people would tease her, and people would write articles about why he left…Suddenly Beatrice couldn't stand the thought of people annoying her about why her brother left, since she was a clueless as they were about why he did this.

As Beatrice followed the other initiates, a girl about her age started talking.

"Hey, I'm Stella." The girl said.

"Beatrice." She replied back.

"So what made you come to Abnegation?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm from Dauntless, and I was never selfless. I could never sacrifice something for someone else like we were suppose to. My parents hated me for years and I wanted to show them I could be. So I took advantage at the ceremony and went here to show them I can be selfless." Stella said.

"I was going to leave to Dauntless, but I wanted to make my parents proud. My brother left to Erudite. My parents will call him a traitor now, along with the rest of the faction." Beatrice said.

"I'm sorry." Stella said. They stopped along with the other initiates.

"This is your temporary bedrooms. Next to each bed has an alarm clock to wake you up, 5:45 on the dot, so you can get an early start on helping the community." Their instructor boomed. Stella and Beatrice chose beds near each other.

"I hope I don't get cut." Stella said.  
"I hope I'm not either. Because if we do, both our parents will hate us. That's one thing our parents would have in common." Beatrice jokes.

"You're not going to fail, anyway, I can teach you to be selfless." Beatrice said, serious again.

** What do you think of Stella? Is she toying with Beatrice? Or telling the truth. Sorry it is short please leave reviews no flamers. -Lea**


End file.
